


I Can't Take My Mind Off of You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Who's doing the skirt chasing?





	I Can't Take My Mind Off of You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“What do you mean you’re in love?” Michael hisses incredulously down the line and straight into Brian’s ear. Brian chuckles into the mouthpiece. “I’m in love, simple as that. Miracles do happen,” he simply says

“Some goddamn miracle,” Michael snorts. “Don’t say God’s name in vain,” Brian sounds indignant. “Oh so now the Great Brian Kinney starts respecting god. Did that kid do this to you? I thought I’d never see the day,” Michael sighs 

“No he didn’t, and stop referring to him as ‘that kid’, he has a name you know,” Brian says defensively. “Okay, Justin,” Michael lets the name roll off his tongue with disgust. 

Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not that Michael is a complete whiny bitch. Even though he does whine at times and can be a bitch….. Ok fine, we’ll just say that at this very moment Michael Novotny was being a whiny bitch. 

But my point is that Michael is very protective of his friends. 

He doesn’t like change. And Brian being Brian, the man that has a reputation as an asshole, a heartthrob, a heartbreaker, and a one night only type of man is what Michael understands. What he knows. What he’s had to live and cope with ever since he met Brian years ago. 

And Brian In Love throws Michael off completely. Because all these years Brian has never believed in love. Up until that blonde bombshell, also known as Justin Taylor, came into Brian’s life. And this disturbed Michael greatly because…. 

Well Michael has been in love with Brian ever since he met him; he even tried to make Brian fall in love with him. And all of Michael’s attempts ended in failure and in the end, Michael decided to throw in the towel. 

Which is a good thing because now Michael has the incredible hunky, incredibly edible, hard bodied Ben Bruckner. And no gay man could ask for anything more. But even with Ben around, Michael still had the ‘What If’s’ lurking in the darkness up in his noggin. What if Michael had succeeded and Brian fell hopelessly in love with him. What if….

Though Michael tried to quell his emotions; jealously, envy and anger reared their ugly heads nonetheless. 

“Michael are you still there?” Brian sounds uncertain. “Yeah I’m here,” Michael says distractedly. “As I was saying, I think it’s high time you all should meet the amazing Justin Taylor,” Brian beams as if meeting Justin was the greatest treat in the world. Did Brian have to use Justin’s name in such an extravagant smile? Michael gritted his teeth. 

“Sounds like a plan,” he forces out, surprised the words came out evenly. 

“Okay great, because your mom offered your house for us to dine in,” the sound of papers being shuffled could be heard as Brian looks through them. “My mom? She knew about this relationship?” Michael nearly shouts. He was going to KILL his mother. “Michael, you did too,” Brian points out. “I did?” Michael is genuinely confused. 

Brian sighs heavily. “I only mentioned him every time I saw you,” he reminds the raven haired man. “Oh right,” Michael mutters. He does remember, he just carefully tuned Brian out. He just figured Justin Taylor would be another one night stand. So you can plainly see his reaction to Brian phoning him up and squealing like a ten-year old girl about how in loooove he was. 

“So can you make it tomorrow night?” Brian asks hopefully. This new Brian was definitely throwing Michael off. Michael bites his lip; seriously contemplating before answering. 

He really doesn't want to go; he doesn't want to meet the new man in Brian’s life. But what would his excuse be? That he had to go grocery shopping? No. That he had to baby sit the now nineteen year old Hunter? Maybe. Who knew what that kid was doing these days? Or maybe Michael could tell him he had to wash his hair. Hell no.

“I’ll think about it,” Michael finally settles on saying. “Please think long and hard ok? Justin has been dying to meet you all,” Brian says. “Well if the kid is so keen on dying, then I’d be more than happy to help him along the way,” Michael nearly chokes out. But there was something in Brian’s voice that made him stop. That something in Brian’s voice made another ‘What if’ pop in to Michael’s mind.

‘No, I’m happy with Ben’ Michael firmly tells himself. “So if I go, can Ben go tool?” Michael asks hopefully. “Of course, everyone is invited,” Brian answers reassuringly. “Give me a call tonight, and I’ll give you my answer,” Michael sighs resolutely. 

“Oh thank you Michael, I really appreciate this. You know, out of all my friends I told Justin that you were the one I got along with the most, and I’m sure he would love you,” the sound of Brian gushing about someone else makes Michael feel sick. “I didn’t say yes, Brian,” Michael says firmly. “Oh, I know,” Brian sounds kind of downcast. “And I didn’t say no either,” Michael adds. “Oh, I know,” there was a lift to Brian’s voice this time.

“I’ll call you later,” Brian says. And with that he hung up. Just a click on the line, and Brian was gone. Michael stood in the small comic shop, still clutching the phone with a tight grip. What the fuck happened to Brian Kinney?

**************************************************************************************

Yeah, what the fuck did happen to Brian Kinney? The man is supposed to be an emotionless shell for crying out loud. And yet here he is, moments ago talking to Michael excitedly about being in love with Justin Taylor. Talking excitedly about how he wanted them all to meet Justin Taylor. This isn’t the Brian we came to know and, lets admit it thus far, came to love. This was a stranger in the same suit. So…what the hell?

Let’s rewind back to the beginning. Around, oh I don’t know, a couple of months straight back into the BEGINNING. No, not when Brian was born and the doctor claiming proudly it’s a boy and slapping his ass to make the new born Brian, “breath damn you! Breathe!”. No, we can start to when Brian and Justin met. So sit back kiddies, because it’s going to be not so long, and not THAT bumpy, ride.

Brian had first met Justin at Harold’s. A new bar that had just opened up on Liberty Avenue. Though the brunette didn’t know at the time that Justin would be, THE ONE, as some would put it, but he did know that Justin was hot. Pretty fucking hot.

And Justin knew he was hot. Which is why he cursed wearing the damn sweater his best friend insisted upon. It was thick, scratchy, and a hideous color. And he would take it off if he could it’s just that, being forgetful as he is, Justin didn’t have an undershirt. And he wasn’t about to prance around in a smoky bar topless and all brazen like. He just didn’t have that confidence. Though I’m sure the patron’s of the bar wouldn’t have minded. That being a gay bar of course.

Justin sighs for the umpteenth time and scratched his belly. He was sure he was starting to form a rash. Stupid Daphne. But how was his beautiful friend supposed to know he was allergic to wool? She shoved it on him without asking any questions.

“Wow Justin,” she breathed, “if you weren’t gay or if I was a gay man, I’d shag you senseless,” she licked her lips. “Thanks for the compliment?” Justin quirked an eyebrow. As beautiful as Daphne was, Justin would never fuck his best friend. While he was sober. Because there was that one time when he and Daphne were both drunk. A time which he pushes way down into the pits of his fogged memory. Though it does resurface at times.

So here Justin stands. Miserable as fuck. Miserable because there isn’t any decent looking guy in this joint. Which is an exaggeration on his part because every man in the room is simply gorgeous. 

They just aren’t Justin’s type. Men have tried hitting on the incredibly sexy blonde, but he evaded their advances. Even dirty talk whispered in his ear as these men passed him by, made him shiver in disgust. Justin loved dirty talk, but not made by complete strangers.

“I’d tie you to a bed post and fuck you so hard you’ll be seeing double for days,” a tall muscled man whispers seductively. “I’ll bet,” Justin inched away. Thankfully the man walked away dejectedly. “Gross,” Justin hisses to himself, not bothering to repress a shiver. “Not entirely,” a deep, sensuous voice murmurs into the shell of his ear. Justin jumped in his seat. Oh right, he was sitting down. I forgot to tell you? Well anyway he was sitting down and nursing a gin and tonic. Girly I know, but quite delicious.

“What’s the name, beautiful?” Brian plops down next to Justin. “Beer,” he calls to the bartender who points to him. The bartender gives a firm nod in understanding. Justin can’t help but stare at Brian. This man is gorgeous. Simple as that. Those eyes, that hair, those incredible biceps. Justin feels his cock slightly harden. “Justin Taylor,” the blonde grunts, eyeing Brian up and down. 

“Nice to meet you Justin, I’m Brian,” Brian extends his hand. Which Justin slowly takes. And what a grip Brian has. Justin does everything in his willpower to not lick his lips. Brian narrows his eyes at Justin’s drink. “Is that,” he reaches out before Justin can stop him, “Gin and Tonic?” he gives an experimental sniff.

“I like that shit,” Justin grumbles, now annoyed by the bold brunette for taking without asking. Though surely Brian wouldn’t have to ask Justin if he could take the blonde right then and there. 

Justin would certainly cooperate without the hint of a fight. Because let’s face it, Brian is a sex god. Though Justin doesn’t know that yet. “Sorry, I didn’t know you get possessive over your drink,” Brian shrugs and shoves the drink back into Justin’s hands. 

“I’m not possessive,” Justin says defensively. “Sure, that’s what all the alcoholics say,” Brian rolls his eyes. “I’m not a fucking alcoholic either,” Justin snarls. Brian looks coolly at him. Brian knows this game. He knows how to push without completely fucking things up. He’ll push the kid just enough so that by the end, the kid will be wanting more and not even know it.

Brian raises both of his hands in the air. “Ok, so you’re not an alcoholic,” Brian states. “But you sure are young, aren’t you?” Justin feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Like a dog raising its hackles. “You sure are old, aren’t you?” he bites back. Brian smirks. This kid has got wit. He likes it. He likes it a lot. “Not that old, but I can sure give you discipline if need be,” Brian says nonchalantly. 

Justin wills his erection to go away at those words. “I’m not really into necrophilia,” he says, changing the subject so he has the upper hand. Brian quirks an eyebrow. “I mean, you’re so ancient, you should be dead by now,” and with that Justin stands up. Brian snorts into his drink. “Was that some sort of pick up line? Or some sad joke?” Brian inquires. 

“Well in this day and age, it should be an insult. But you being old and all, I didn’t think you would understand, and I was right,” Justin smirks. And at this point he should be walking away, he should be fuming and seeing red by now. This man, brazen enough to call him a child and later suggest kinky games. Justin hates being called a child above all things. But Justin can’t walk away, because this man intrigues him.

“It’s not a very strong insult, it’s pathetic. But taking it as an insult, excuse me while I go sob my eyes out in the bathroom,” Brian stands and HE is the one to walk away. Of course he’s taking very slow steps, biding his time. “Hey,” Justin calls after him. BING! There it is. Brian ignores him and keeps walking.

“Hey,” a firm hand is turning him around. Justin stares up at him incredulously. And not for the first time is Brian drawn in by his electric blue orbs. “Who the fuck do you think you are?” Justin demands. “Well I’m Brian Kinney,” Brian states the obvious. “And is that supposed to impress me?” Justin crosses his arms against his chest. “Well it should,” Brian shrugs innocently. “Considering,” Justin lets the word trail off; allowing Brian to finish.

“Considering I’m the best fuck you’ll ever have,” Brian leans down and murmurs this in Justin’s ear. Justin shivers, and this time not out of disgust. “You sure are full of your self,” Justin manages to say. “Can’t help it, I know I’ve got the goods, you’ve just got to let me deliver,” Brian grins against the blonde’s ear.

“I’m guessing that’s a pick-up line,” Justin smirks. “You betcha,” Brian confirms. Brian’s so confident. He knows he has this in the bag. He knew ever since he saw the blonde and had the blonde running after him. He knows he’s gorgeous and has practically every man in this joint wishing they could fuck the Great Brian Kinney. King of Liberty Avenue. So when Justin’s eyes harden, Brian feels something his never felt before. Uncertainty.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that. A few words won’t impress me,” Justin says resolutely. And he backs off. “Nice to meet you Brian Kinney, The Best Fuck he says That I’ll Ever Have,” Justin hollers over the music. Brian watches Justin leave with amazement. The kid is challenging him. Why the fucking nerve that kid has got. And boy does it ever turn him on.

The game is on Justin Taylor. The game is on. Just you wait. Buckle your seat belt and enjoy the ride.


End file.
